


维勇/《早起时该做的第一件事》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: ※晨//勃、按唧唧（？）、kj请不要在意这文里的生理常识，毕竟我没有唧唧，只能靠想象（。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 23





	维勇/《早起时该做的第一件事》

**Author's Note:**

> ※晨//勃、按唧唧（？）、kj  
> 请不要在意这文里的生理常识，毕竟我没有唧唧，只能靠想象（。

胜生勇利花了整整八个小时的时间忙着睡觉。昨天晚上入睡前设定的暖气忘记调时间开了一整夜，于是裸睡本就是常规的俄罗斯人此时已经将被子踢到了一旁，不知道是谁睡乱的被子托着维克托肌肉分明的腰肢，胜生勇利眯着眼睛盯着丈夫不知为何翘立着的乳头好一会儿后又顺着光滑的腰肢往他丈夫的胯下看去。

啊，晨勃了。

胜生勇利平淡地闭上了双眼，怎么说这都是对男性而言非常正常的事。他捞起夹在手臂下的被子，轻手轻脚地盖过头顶。现代传奇平稳的呼吸隔着不算薄的被子上下牵动着胜生勇利些许沉重的意识，大约过了三十秒，勇利睡得乱糟糟的脑袋从掀开的一侧露了出来，他小心翼翼地钻过维克托搭在自己身上的左手臂，下巴轻轻磕在了丈夫结实有块的腹部上。

好不容易早起了一回的男孩儿抬着眼皮看着教练模糊精致的下颚线条，最终扭了扭头用柔软的脸颊贴在了他的腰旁，伸出一只手指轻轻点了点现代传奇直立在胯间的小现代传奇。而正精力充沛的小现代传奇显然不会被一根手指给撂倒，它小弧度得朝着主人下巴的方向鞠了个躬后又精神抖擞得立正站直。勇利小声地了哎——了一声，这回用了两根手指扶着柱身向大腿的方向推着，再松手后，仍然雄风昂扬的尼基弗洛夫二氏重新抬头的速度则变得更快了。

胜生勇利不服气得增加了手指，见它压根没有要歇下的趋势才张开了五指，靠着温热的掌心将气宇轩昂的尼基弗洛夫二世彻底压在了五指山之下，胜生勇利不知为何露出了代表胜利的笑容，他傻呵呵的用掌心蹭了蹭二世隔着内裤凸起青筋的柱身，扭过头后正好对上了丈夫一脸不解却笑得高兴的英俊脸庞。

“你真是太懂得制造惊喜了，我的小甜饼。”维克托尼基弗洛夫在胜生勇利眨过好几次眼睛后直起身在日本男孩儿软乎乎的脸颊上亲了一口。胜生勇利不小心松了手呆了有一阵儿，最后看着又一次直起身来的小现代传奇：“不——因为它站起来了嘛。”

尼基弗洛夫将这句话在脑海中甩过大约五六遍后曲解了爱人的本意，他揉了揉同样睡得一团乱的翘发：“我知道了，勇利是想见到它了呢！”

“？”

“它也很想勇利哦！”

“不你在说什么……”

“尤其是前几天因为有人而打断的某件事之后它更想了呢！”

“那明明是维克托擅自在冰场的更衣室把我拉住了……”

胜生勇利终于从早起的懵圈之中清醒了过来，他红着一张脸想要从一直靠着的维克托腰边爬起来，但好不容易晚起一次的任性教练又怎么会放过影响到自己睡眠的罪魁祸首呢？他手臂一挥牢牢按住了上半身没怎么在支撑的捣蛋学生，借着惯性，又一次趴下的勇利这回好巧不巧被迫靠在了现代传奇支起的小帐篷旁，而小现代传奇则顶着三角内裤朝不小心瞥见自己的熟悉男孩儿打了个招呼——维克托合起了大腿，他充着血的性器直直地倒向了勇利微微张着的嘴边。日本男孩儿害羞地闭起了眼睛，握起的拳头在床单上来回抓了抓，最后还是妥协地张开嘴巴，轻轻吻了吻露在外面的龟头。

尼基弗洛夫深吸了一口气，靠在他胯间的男孩儿勾着黑色内裤的边缘，教练吞着口水挪了挪屁股，直到他的阴茎挣脱布料的束缚。勇利小巧湿润的舌头轻而易举地舔过愈渐粗壮的尼基弗洛夫二世，甚至轻轻吮着丈夫装着无数精子的睾丸，他不知什么时候从维克托压着的手臂下逃了出来，转而坐进了教练的大腿之间。在多次的性爱后早就不知道羞耻为何物的九州男儿伸出五指借着湿润的口水上下套弄着发出沉重喘息的丈夫。胜生勇利抬着眼睛观察着教练潮红帅气的脸庞，在看着维克托靠着枕头闭眼享受的下一瞬间不服气地嘟了嘟嘴，停下套弄的手，坏心眼地捏了捏柱身。

尼基弗洛夫毫无预兆地深吸了一口气，猛地支起身子握住了勇利空闲的另一只手，而狡猾的学生也因此受到了惩罚——从龟头之中喷涌而出的精液直直飞上了日本人光滑可爱的脸颊。胜生勇利眨了眨眼睛，不顾教练危险的眼神，满不在意地吐了吐舌头，张开了嘴巴将泄了一半气的小将军塞进了嘴巴。

维克托无奈地笑了笑，他的阴茎在丈夫可爱的嘴巴之中又一次重整了雄风，勇利费着力上下吞吐着，但这一次无论怎么胡闹嘴里这根玩意儿也没有要泄气的迹象，反倒是他自己止不住滴落在外的口水忍耐着发着酸的下巴。要强的学生盯着露出自信笑容、时不时还微微轻喘出声的教练越看越不顺眼，最终干脆闭上了眼睛，轻轻咬上了俄罗斯人敏感的性器。

维克托吓得立刻抽身，他黑着一张脸将拇指伸进爱人湿漉漉的可爱嘴巴：“勇利想要谋杀掉自己后半生的性生活吗？”  
他的学生闭着眼睛假装刚才发生的事情根本没有发生，尼基弗洛夫歪着脑袋毫无感情地勾起了唇角，在胜生勇利还没反应过来之前附身压住了不听话的男孩儿，三两下剥去了对方屁股上碍眼的平角内裤，张开五指、结结实实地打在了丈夫圆润且充满弹性的屁股上。

胜生勇利不解地睁大双眼瞪着他，完完全全接收了表情本意的维克托尼基弗洛夫笑的开怀，任然放在勇利屁股上的手毫不留情得探进股间的小穴。

“现在到我想念勇利的小屁股了。”


End file.
